


Super Santa Luthor-Danvers

by SuperfriendlyFox



Series: Pig in a Blanket on the Bed [5]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Domestic, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Humor, Kid Fic, References to Sex Play, Sexual Humor, SuperCorp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 04:04:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13046115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperfriendlyFox/pseuds/SuperfriendlyFox
Summary: Kara impersonates Santa, Lena’s been a naughty girl, and Charlotte comes to the rescue.





	Super Santa Luthor-Danvers

“He can’t possibly be any further than China yet.”

Lena admonishes the living room drapes, two sets of little feet sticking out underneath.

“I can _see_ you.” She sighs, crossing her arms over her chest. “Both of you, and your mommy, have yet to develop super invisibility. Thankfully.” Lena shudders at the mere thought.

The curtains part, and her seven-year-old and three-year-old guiltily emerge. Lena scoops up Betty and gives Jack a kiss, then shoos him off to bed.

Jack’s dog Rover leaps out from his hiding spot behind the couch and dashes off behind Jack, taking the steps three at a time.

Lena sighs, _again,_ and turns and waits at the foot of the stairs. Betty’s dog Comet now slinks out from behind the loveseat and troops behind them upstairs to Betty’s room. He bounds up onto the new big-girl bed and makes himself comfortable, as Lena sits and cradles her daughter to her chest.

“I’m sorry, Mummy,” murmurs Betty.

Lena laughs, and hugs her daughter a little tighter. “No, I get it, sweetheart. When I was little my big brother enlisted my help in his naughty nighttime adventures as well.”

She holds on a little longer, enjoying the feel of her daughter’s heart beating against her own, almost in time with the snow gently falling against the window. It’s the first time it’s snowed in National City since Lena moved here, and probably a lot longer, and she can’t wait to make snowmen and snow angels with her family tomorrow.

Well. She _can_ wait. She needs her sleep.

Finally she tucks Betty under the covers. Comet snuggles up to Betty as she cuddles with her plush mouse and the cat with the stuffing poking out.

“Mummy, what if Santa gets finish early?”

 _“Finished,_ baby.” Lena leans down and gives her giggling daughter a chin tickle and a noisy, sloppy kiss. “I _promise_ you’ll get to see Santa tonight. Go to sleep now, my darling. You’ve got a big day ahead of you.”

She pads out, closes the door partway, and looks back, her heart aching with love.

***

Back downstairs, Lena gives the living room a once-over.

It’s still a rather odd sight, the tree bedecked with ornaments and lights, yet bereft of presents. Even the Luthors had gifts underneath the tree on Christmas Eve, and so did she and Kara the first few years they were together. A lot of late nights were spent at the L-Corp lab, building lead-lined boxes of just the right size for each piece of jewelry, every cardigan, the sex toys and whatnot.

Then Jack came along, and there were no more sex toys under the tree. Then he started talking, and asked about Santa.

Lena’s gaze falls on thirteen stockings hanging over the fireplace. _Thirteen._ And of course they still have Cat and Minnie’s stockings in a special box in the attic.

She smirks at the mountain of treats set out on the coffee table. Mallomars stacked upon Oreos, piled high atop her mother-in-law’s infamous m&m brownie bars. No one taking in Eliza’s warm smile would know she was a crack dealer. Kara had encouraged the kids in building this sugar monstrosity, insisting Santa would be famished after his long flight around the world.

“Famished after his long trek from the McGintys next door?” Lena had teased. “And the Browns before that? And--”

But Kara had patiently explained to Lena that Santa brought most of his cookie haul from each house up to the roof to feed his hard-working reindeer. Jack had nodded at this wisdom and promptly flown to the kitchen to retrieve a second package of Oreos. He’d flown back with a pack of marshmallows as well. In case the first pack sitting next to the mug of ~~hot~~ cold cocoa wasn’t sugar enough to Santa’s taste.

“We haf to stay up to warm up Santa’s cocoa,” Betty had wailed, but Lena had promised her Santa had _ways_ of heating up cocoa, and kissed her wife’s cheek.

***

Lena enters their bedroom now, glancing toward the corner to check on Turtle, who’s sleeping peacefully in his cage, blissfully unconcerned about Santa’s upcoming appearance in their home, although probably dreaming of sugar plums. Or girl turtles, perhaps. Lena’s grateful Kara’s never thought of that.

Charlotte’s awake, standing on the end of the bed and grunting, awaiting behind-the-ear scratches from Lena. She sits on the edge and obliges the pig, who now lets out joyful squeals. Lena spares a moment to think back to when they first became a family all those years ago, when Kara came to her office with a piglet, and Lena couldn’t say no.

Her fate had been sealed that day. She’s glad about that now.

She gives Charlotte a final few scratches under her chin, then clambers up onto the bed. She maneuvers past their scruffy dog Punkie, whose fart-prone butt is thankfully pointed the other way. She manages to slide under the sheets without disturbing their pit bulls, although Wally’s awake and smiling at her. She reaches over and rubs his belly, his ecstatic wiggles almost waking up Petunia. But Petunia only whimpers and shifts a little closer. Lena now leans back, and Minerva pads over to lick her hair. She hears their tuxedo cat Alfred prowling around the dresser, spying for Batman perhaps.

Lena sighs contentedly and puts her arms around her wife, snuggling into her warmth.

“Mpfh,” mumbles Kara, half-asleep still. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing, darling. I had to pee.”

“The kids?”

“Back in bed.” Lena chuckles. “At least for now.”

***

Their alarm goes off at a quarter of six. Kara cuts off the ring with a super-speedy swing of her arm, but not before it awakens Lena from a lovely dream of a childless, pet-free nude beach in Tahiti.

Kara leaps up and zooms down to the kitchen and back, presenting her wife with a mug of hot black coffee, just how Lena likes it. “So Mrs. Claus isn’t quite so grumpy.”

They share a few soft, slow kisses. Just how they both like them.

Lena finally gets out of bed to help her wife into her Santa suit, padding, wig, beard and all.

“I kind of like you with a tummy,” Lena teases, and Kara laughs and nips at her neck. Lena can’t help but squeal and quickly cuts herself off, not wanting the kids to know they’re awake. She gives Kara’s rear a smack, forgetting about the padding in her Santa pants.

Kara pulls open their lead-lined closet door and grabs the sack of Christmas presents off the floor. One last kiss and she’s out the window, flying up toward the roof. The first year the dogs barked up a storm, but now it’s old (Santa's) hat.

Fervently praying Kara isn’t called away for Supergirl duty, as she does _not_ want to have to put on that suit and slide down the chimney herself, Lena slips on her dressing gown and slinks out of the room, after a stern warning to three dogs, two cats, and a pig to _stay._ Turtle’s just started wending his way out of his cage, so he’ll be a while yet.

Lena makes her way halfway down the stairs. She crouches and peeks around the overhang. Little feet poke out underneath the living room drapes and a tail wags behind the couch. One guess as to where the other tail is.

A voice booms out overhead-- “Ho, ho, ho!!!”

Lena watches as the curtains fidget and little toes wiggle. She muffles a chuckle. Not a moment later three dogs, two cats, and a pig gallop down the stairs past her. Lena sighs, feeling bad for Turtle. She still hasn’t built those roller skates she’d promised.

\--

Betty grasps her big brother’s hand as a soft _THUD!_ resounds about the house. Through the curtains they can see the outline of a roly-poly body as it slowly picks its way out of the fireplace, and is immediately besieged upon by a horde of excited animals.

Getting down on her hands and knees, Betty peeks under the drapes. She gasps and whispers, “Jackie. The anmals _know_ him!”

Jack crouches, to say softly in her ear, “Yeah, from last year. And the year before that. You just don’t remember.”

But Betty shakes her head, unconvinced. “We dint have Minerva last year, and she’s not scared.”

Minerva was a bit of a scaredy-cat around new people. Jack lifts the curtains to gaze thoughtfully at their fluffy tortoiseshell rubbing against Santa’s leg. He turns back to his sister. “It’s like in books when the wild animal meets the wise old man in the woods. They can feel his energy. They know he’s a good person.”

“Ohhh...” whispers Betty, her hands balling into fists, wanting so, so much to meet this wise old man herself.

\--

‘Santa’ gives all the animals attention, then makes her way to the tree, trying to keep her balance in this unfamiliar body while the cats wind their way around her legs. She crouches and opens her sack. She starts setting out presents-- some lead-lined, some not-- all the while ‘talking to herself’ in a deep voice.

“Jack and Betty Luthor-Danvers have been such a good boy and girl this year.”

Soft little giggles float out from behind the curtains.

“I hope they’re still in bed like good boys and girls should be. I wouldn’t want to have to take their presents _back.”_

Upstairs Lena smiles, watching little feet turn outward, like ballet dancers, in the kids’ attempts to remain hidden.

Santa now takes out a small gift that screams _I contain jewelry,_ and pretends to study it awhile. “That _Lena_ Luthor-Danvers though... I heard she’s been a _naughty_ girl.”

More giggles, and a _harumph!_ from the stairs.

Santa guffaws. “Well, perhaps _someone_ can persuade her to be a good girl.”

Betty practically spills out from behind the curtains, as Jack’s eyes widen in horror.

“I can tell Mummy to be good so she gets her presents!” She barrels into a surprised Santa.

“Ho, ho, ho! Look who’s _not in bed_ after all!”

But Betty doesn’t care much about getting presents, not nearly as much as she loves Lena (stabbing Jack in the back in the process, but hey, she’s three). She pulls on Santa’s sleeve, dragging Kara to the staircase.

Lena intercepts them at the foot of the stairs, and picks up her daughter. _“Sweetheart. I love you so much.”_ She gives her a kiss as Betty winds her arms around her neck. Lena now gives Santa a flirtatious wink. “So... are you the infamous Santa I’ve heard so much about?”

Santa chuckles. “It is I-- Santa Claus of Earth. _I mean,_ of the North Pole!”

Lena smirks. “Well, Santa, what’s this I hear about my being a naughty girl?”

Santa smirks now, looking decidedly un-Santa-like, but before Kara can get a flirtatious word in, Betty pulls her head back.

“Where’s Mommy? She’ll tell Santa you’ve been good!”

Lena rubs her daughter’s back and coos to her reassuringly. “Mommy got called away for Supergirl duty, baby.”

“Mummy!” whispers Jack, coming out from behind the curtains and shooting daggers at Santa.

Santa chuckles and jiggles his big belly. “I see you when you’re sleeping. I know when you’re awake. I know when you’ve been bad or good, and I certainly know your mommy is Supergirl.”

“Oh. Yeah.” Jack looks relieved. For the moment.

Then Santa kisses Lena.

This was not in the plan, but Lena can’t help but giggle and kiss Santa back. She gently sets Betty down, then puts her arms around Santa’s generous waist. “Such a soft tummy. Lucky Mrs. Claus.”

Betty watches all this with wide eyes. She tugs on Jack’s pajama sleeve. “Is that allowed?”

“It seems to happen a lot,” whispers Jack. “Some kid’s been singing about it on Spotify all week.”

***

Jack flies upstairs to grab Turtle, so he won’t miss out on this momentous occasion. Lena distracts Betty while Kara fills up the stockings with Christmas oranges (Lena had insisted on _something_ healthy), candy canes, chocolates, The Last Jedi action figures, and Hot Wheels, as well as treats and toys for the pets.

As Santa makes quick work of the mountain of cookies-- “The Browns and McGintys are good people, but their cookie selection is sadly lacking” --Lena heats up Santa’s cold cocoa at Betty’s insistence.

Jack and Betty beg for a selfie, but Santa demurs-- “Taking a photo of Santa will kill him.” Lena digs through the padded pants to pinch her wife’s butt, and Santa squeals and immediately changes her story. Santa can’t allow a picture unless they can guarantee it won’t fall into the hands of the nefarious Cat Grant, the Evil Queen of the South Pole, and of All Media. Jack and Betty exchange glances and resigned sighs. They know their Aunt Cat.

Finally Santa gives each of the kids a great big hug, and Lena, a hug and a kiss.

Not two seconds after Santa’s gone, Supergirl conveniently comes down the stairs, feigning surprise at the presents under the tree.

“Mommy! You missed Santa!” Betty waddles up to her.

“I missed him _again?_ Gosh darn it! This happens every year.” Kara stoops to scoop up her little munchkin, but Betty’s so excited she takes a couple hops, which propel her into flight-- only a few inches, but it’s her first. Kara and Lena exchange glances-- Kara beaming, Lena dreading having _two_ children zipping about.

“Well,” says Lena. “Now that all the excitement’s over, shall we open presents?”

Of course Santa had left the kids presents, after agreeing with Betty that Santa’s informant had been grievously wrong, and her mummy had indeed been a _very_ good girl all year long.

***

They dump out the stockings and tear open the presents. Kara and Lena exchange kisses under the mistletoe, conveniently hung so every time they both reach for a gift under the tree one will look up and say, “Oh, look where we happen to be.”

Soon the living room is a mess of wrapping paper and excited cats, and it’s time to go outside.

Kara changes into civilian clothes, and everyone pulls on hats and mittens and parkas. The kids don’t technically need them, as they don’t ever get too cold like their mom, but Lena wants to make sure the neighbors don’t call Child Protective Services.

They spill out into the snowy yard, making sure to keep clear of Cat and Minnie’s graves. The dogs and Charlotte romp among them, as the cats sniff and paw cautiously at the snow on the porch. Turtle splashes about in a mostly melted patch. Kara and Lena help the kids make snowmen, and Lena watches as they drop down to the ground to make snow angels, thinking her wife and kids don’t actually need snow for that.

Forts are made, as a snowball fight is brewing. Lena insists on having the kids on her side. Even though they have a no-powers-outside-the-house rule, she doesn’t trust her wife not to cheat and get the kids to throw just a little bit harder, a little bit faster.

Kara _does_ cheat, persuading the kids to double-cross Lena. They hold her down as she screams and Kara scoops snow underneath all her layers. The dogs howl at this betrayal, while Charlotte roots around Lena’s bottom, desperately trying to free her.

Betty tugs at Jack’s sleeve. They let go of their mum so she can get up, and so Charlotte can think she’s helped. Lena and her children stare at each other-- years of unspoken communication between them-- and Jack and Betty now turn on their mom. They hold Kara down while Lena grabs an armful of snow and smears it all over her wife’s face. She fills Kara’s beanie with snow and fits it snugly over her wife’s head. Kara squeals and grins. Lena kneels and gives Charlotte a loose hug, the pig grunting in victory.

Finally they drag the sleds they’d bought years before out of the garage, and head off up the hill holding hands, to use them for the first time.

***

The kids get on the phone to wish ~~the jailbird~~ Grandma a Merry Christmas. Then Lena takes the phone-- “Enjoying your Christmas, Mother?” --a rather too gleeful ring to her tone.

***

It’s almost time to get ready for ~~the crack dealer’s~~ Eliza’s arrival, along with the Danvers-Sawyer family.

Still they sit around the living room, drinking hot cocoa and resting, the dogs barking as Jack flies his new remote-controlled helicopter inches from the ceiling.

“Mummy?”

“Yes, Jackie honey?”

“Please, can we get another rat? You said we could.”

“I did say that.” Lena’s eyes narrow. “Quite a while ago. This wouldn’t have anything to do with you needing a co-pilot for your helicopter, would it?”

“No, Mummy.”

Lena raises an eyebrow, and Jack blushes.

Betty’s been wriggling about worriedly for the last half hour, and now as Kara heads for the kitchen in search of more sweets, Betty spills her little guts. “Mummy, are you and Mommy seprating?”

Lena looks with shock at her youngest child.

“Separating,” says Jack. “Like Charlie Hagglebottom’s parents.”

Lena feels a wave of sympathy come over her for Mrs. Hagglebottom, even though she’s never liked the two-faced shrew, but she’ll deal with that later. _“Sweetheart. No.”_ Lena pulls her daughter into her lap and kisses the top of her head. “Whatever gave you that idea?”

“You kissed Santa. You _liked_ it.”

Lena can’t help but burst into laughter. “I did like it. Who doesn’t like Santa?”

Kara comes back carrying a plate heaped with the Fudge Stripes Lena had hidden in the back of a cabinet Kara never opens, behind some healthy snacks.

“Kara, darling. Betty’s worried I’ll leave you for Santa Claus.”

Kara laughs and flops down onto the couch next to Jack. She puts her arm around him. “It’s sort of expected, for Santa to kiss all the mommies.”

Betty looks at her mom in horror. “No!”

“Sure.” Kara chuckles. “How else can Santa decide who makes the nice and naughty lists?”

Betty’s little jaw drops. Jack, dismayed to find out he’s been a good boy for months for nothing, turns to Lena, crashing the copter into the loveseat, effectively ruining his chances of getting a furry pilot. “Mummy, you said--”

“That is _not_ how Santa decides who’s naughty or nice.” Lena shoots her wife a stern look. “Although your mommy has certainly made _my_ naughty list.”

Kara giggles, looking forward to tonight. The sex toy presents are waiting under the pillows.

**Author's Note:**

> Kara doesn't actually go over to the Browns and the McGintys, it's just part of her cover.
> 
> Happy Holidays!


End file.
